Blood ties
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: My second Fire Emblem story! This time it's Birthright, with a different style than I used in Fated for Conquest. Hopefully you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first chapter of my new story on my birthday. I'm 16 now, folks. Happy birthday to me. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. I'm gonna try a different start this time, not by a huge amount, but different. Hope you guys like it. If not, I'll make it more like the first chapter for my Conquest fic. As before, I would love for you guys to suggest OCs, and please review so I know how I can do better!**

"Oof!" I winced and picked myself up. As I did that, I caught a glimpse of myself in the water filling the small, overgrown, decorational pond I liked playing around. Brown eyes, dark hair, freckles. I'm pretty sure I'm ugly, but I've never been a good judge and lots of people tell me I'm wrong. Since I have no idea, I go with ugly. I'm a big guy, about 6 feet tall. I don't know my weight. I haven't been weighed in close to a year. A few scars, nothing big. I have a birthmark that makes people think I've got a black eye, plus another on my jawline, both on the left side of my face.

I'd just turned 16 a couple days ago, and was excited about the three day weekend. Figured I would start by playing up here, since it's been a while, but it had gotten really wild in my absence. Proof? I'd tripped and fallen on the numerous chunks of pumice and various sticks that resembled weapons after my foot got caught on a blackberry vine. Good thing I have tough bones...

I jumped back as the water began to shimmer. "What the?!" Before my eyes, the water began to shine turquoise and glow. Wait, that's kinda like my Fire Emblem fic... OK, what is going on here? I bit my forearm, seeing if it'd wake me up. "YOOOWWW!" Sometimes having teeth sharp as mine, and strong jaws are not exactly a blessing. But if I'm awake... I looked at the shining pond. Whoa.

Gotta choose fast. Considering the similarities I've already seen, maybe the copy thing will happen too. I'll take the chance. I grabbed one of the swords, the same one I used in my story. But this time I also grabbed a spear for more versatility. Like I said, I like having lots of ways to fight. I mean, I have four decks for one card game that I use.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. It felt like when I'm in a car and the driver does a surprise brake check, stumbling forward a bit. I looked around. This didn't look like the setting for chapter 4... Guess I didn't call everything. I looked at the sticks I'd brought. They had become real weapons, just like I said. Epic!

I looked around. I was in a big city, that much was certain. Not very bright, so I was probably in Nohr. Hmm. I saw a sign to my right, and got closer.

"Windmire" I read it aloud. So yeah, I'm in Nohr all right. The Nohrian capital in fact. A scroll had been attached to the bottom. "Tournament accepting fighters. Trials of skill and strength, all varieties of warriors accepted, even mages and outlaws. Winner gets 5000 gold and a surprise reward. Sign up at any of these establishments" It went on, listing places I could sign up at and how to reach them from where I was.

A tournament, with the winner getting 5000 gold. That kind of money would come in handy. And a surprise reward, hmm. I looked for the nearest place I could sign up and made my way there. I had a feeling that I would enjoy this. I could test my skills and get some experience.

I finally reached the barracks that had been the nearest place. One of the soldiers, a mercenary from the looks of his gear, saw me and sneered a little. "What do you want, kid?" Wow. Rude.

"I'm looking to sign up for the tournament. I saw a scroll talking about it. That is still going on, right?" The soldiers started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is a boy gets a sword and thinks he's a man! Hahaha! Run home to your Mama." The laughing stopped real quick when I growled.

"Trust me, I'm no little boy. I bet I could beat any one of you twits blindfolded! In fact, I will. And when I win, you let me sign up without hassling me anymore, got it? In the impossible chance that I lose, you guys get my weapons. Sound fair?" The mercenary who'd first noticed me pulled out his own sword, then grabbed a rag off the table and threw it to me.

"I'd be a bigger fool than you to turn this down. Ha! Even if you do know which end of that blade is which, you're still blindfolded. How can you fight what you can't see?" I tied it on. What an idiot. There are more senses than sight alone. I sure am glad I sometimes like to do things with my eyes closed for the heck of it. That'll make this a lot easier.

"You are a fool. I'll enjoy this. I've never gotten to have a real fight with stakes of any kind before. And beating an arrogant jerk like you will make things even more enjoyable. Let's start." My comments were met with a snort of disbelief. The merc resumed his boasting, and I ducked then slashed at where his voice was coming from. I was rewarded with a yelp and felt a blade cut off some of my hair at the same time. Good thing I ducked! He cursed, I won't repeat what he said, and I twisted while stepping to the left and thrusted. This time I felt my sword hit something solid, and he cried out. I made my blade do a small circle in the air, and it hit his weapon. I slapped down on it, and heard it strike the stones. Then I lifted my blade, lightly hitting him on the chin. "I would say I've won."

I pulled off the blindfold. "Well? Are you a man of your word or simply an oath breaking rat?" His face reddened with anger, but he stepped aside and pointed at a scroll stuck to the wall with a dagger. I signed it. "Where do I go?"

He grunted and gave me directions. As I turned to leave he spoke. "You were right. You're not a boy. Still, a bit of fancy blade work won't be enough to win. Hope you're good as you think. I'm nothing compared to even some of the more mediocre foes you'll meet at that tournament. Good luck," He glanced at the sign up sheet. "Aadyn." I bowed, and left.

 **Well, what do you guys think? I know, not what you were all expecting, but I'm gonna try to build more on the story than I did with Fated for Conquest. Besides, it kinda fits. In Conquest, the only fighting you do outside the story is over wifi, while in Birthright, you get to do extra work so that your characters can grow in strength and forge deeper bonds. For reference, this is before the game story even begins. Hope you guys liked it! As always, please review so I know how to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

Been a while, huh? Well, here is chapter two folks! I hope you all remember I am up for pairing and OC suggestions. Anyway, yeah the story isn't a big part yet. Like I said, I think that it fits the differences in playing style. So, please enjoy!

I got to the spot where the tournament was being held. I'd like to say I was calm as can be, but in truth my mind was spinning. Even more things were rushing through my mind than normal, making the usual tempest into a maelstrom, the likes of which I pray the world would never see in a weather forecast.

First off, how did this even happen? And with similarities to my story, too. It made no sense. Second, why was I in Windmire? I'm fairly sure it had something to do with the tournament, but I had no way to be sure. Besides that, I was fairly shining with pride. I had beaten a trained soldier! And blindfolded too, that has got to count for something.

I looked at some of the other people who had signed up for the tournament. No advanced classes, which was a blessing at least.

There were about 150 fighters counting myself. The majority were lancers, with a fair number of fighters, dark mages and outlaws mixed in. There were only two knights and one mercenary, no cavaliers or wyvern riders anywhere.

"Greetings, everyone! Welcome to the tournament." We all looked up at the speaker. It was Iago! He was standing on a balcony above us, looking down. "The first round will consist of a free-for-all. You will fight each other until 10 of you can still compete. These ten will move on. Those of you who did not bring weapons of their own have a very short time to get some from a small armory nearby. Hurry." About 20 entrants went to the indicated armory. They all came back with bronze weapons. So, starting with a battle royal. That'll be interesting. "Now, begin!" Wait, just like that?!

I didn't have time to think on it more as I barely avoided an axe swing. Ducking under it, I thrust with my spear. It hit my opponent in the knee, bringing him down. I spun and swung the spear like a bat, catching the mercenary in the head. An outlaw tried to shoot me and it hit my sword's sheath instead of me. I rammed into him, and stomped on his back when he tried to get back up. Then another fighter tried to get me, but a lancer got him in the arm.

"You need a hand?" My response was to draw my sword and swing at another lancer who had been coming up behind him. "I'll take that as a yes. Whoa!" That last part was said as the two knights charged at us. I shoved him aside and fell to the ground, then rolled, knocking them both over. He got back up and stood next to me. His next thrust was at a dark mage who wasn't looking at us. I kicked a fighter between the legs (Ouch) and hit him in the jaw with my elbow. "You don't talk much, do you? My name is Egil. Yours?"

I head butted an outlaw before I responded. "Aadyn. Nice to meet you. Also, duck!" As he did so, I threw my left arm back, hitting a lancer in the eye with my wrist. Egil hit him in the knee with part of his spear haft, knocking him over. Now another one was headed our way. I ran at him, then stopped and gripped my spear near the butt, crouched a bit and spun, making a circle around me. The poor sap almost got his leg cut off. "So, why decide to help me, Egil?"

"You looked like you can handle yourself and I thought working together might make things easier for both of us. Behind you." I turned and slashed at a dark Mage who had been about to deep fry me.

"STOP!" At Iago's yell, the fighting ceased. "Behold, our victors!" Looking around, I realized we had reached the final ten. Besides Egil and I, there were three lancers, two fighters, a dark mage, and two outlaws still standing. Yeesh.

"Well done, all of you. Your prizes for this point will be given soon, but not today. An inn nearby has rooms and food prepared for you. Eat and rest, for tomorrow will be difficult." Finished, he walked away from the balcony.

Egil and I looked at each other. I spoke first. "So... Which way to the inn?" The moment I finished, an old man stepped forward, and told the ten victors to follow him. "Never mind."

It wasn't a long walk. The inn was a big place with gray paint called, rather oddly, The Jolly Rancher. Why is there an inn with the same name as fruity candy? Oh, never mind.

The meal turned out to be a bit of a buffet, with a long table that had bread, ham, chicken, a few fish, and various fruits laid out for us to pick and choose from. I grabbed a couple pieces of ham, a loaf of bread, and left a metaphorical skeleton crew in the produce section. What can I say? I like my greens. Although I did avoid the beans and artichokes. No thank you.

I picked an empty table near the stairs that would lead to the rooms and began eating. Egil sat down next to me, a fair amount of chicken on his plate. "So, what are we gonna do in the next round? We won't be allowed to team up again." Cripes. He's got a point.

"Well... If we face each other, best man wins? No offense Egil, but I won't let you win, even if you are my friend. Don't even consider holding back either. I don't like cheating, even when it helps me. Other than that, we wish each other luck and if one of us loses, the other does their best for the both so us. Sound good?"

He looked at me for a sec, then nodded. "Alright then. Now then, let's forget about that and just enjoy the meal, OK? After that..." I closed my eyes and imitated snoring. Egil chuckled and got back to eating. All in all, not a bad first day in a new world.

Well, what did you guys think? Hope it turned out OK. I had writer's block for a bit over a week, and let me tell you, it was maddening. So, chapter two. In chapter three, I'll tell you guys what the hidden prize is, along with several other tidbits. Well, bye!


End file.
